the_work_of_don_bluth_and_cofandomcom-20200214-history
Thumbelina
Thumbelina (also known as Hans Christian Andersen's Thumbelina) is a 1994 American animated musical fantasy film directed by Don Bluth and Gary Goldman, based on the book of the same name by Hans Christian Andersen and starring the voices of Jodi Benson, Gary Imhoff and Joe Lynch, with supporting roles from Gino Conforti, Gilbert Gottfried, Carol Channing and John Hurt. The film was produced by Don Bluth Ireland Ltd., and was released to movie theaters by Warner Bros. Pictures under their Warner Bros. Family Entertainment label on March 30, 1994. Plot A lady without husband dreams of having a baby. Asks for help in a good witch, who gives her a grain ofbarley telling her to plant it in a pot and water them. The woman so does, and does a flower hatching gives birth to a girl already teenager as big as a thumb, which inspired the name for his daughter's mother. Thumbelina is loved by all the friends farm animals where he lives and by his mother, but dreams of one day being able to findlove despite their small size which should have kept for a lifetime. In an evening of early autumn, while the King of the fairies Dagobert and his wife Sophonisba gild the leaves of trees for the new season, their only son, Prince Cornelius, runs and is attracted by the singing of Thumbelina. Through the window, trying to talk to her, but initially Thumbelina gets scared, until he realizes that Cornelius is actually a fairy similar to those that are drawn on his books of fairy tales and is glad I'm not the only one in the world so small. It is love at first sight between the two young people, and Cornelius the carries on his Bumblebee, which uses as a means of transport. While he declares his love for her with a song, Thumbelina was noticed by a group of frogs singing for his beautiful voice, and one of the frog falls in love with her. The fairy Prince drives home the girl, and gives her a ring as a token of his feelings by promising to return the next day. The Prince keeps his promise, but learns from dog of Thumbelina that the girl was kidnapped by frogs and sets off to go try. The Group of frogs who kidnapped Thumbelina is composed of a mother, Ranoquita, and his three adult children. The frogs are proven to be of street artists and say they want to bring the girl on tour with them. Thumbelina is initially thrilled, until the mom frog does not tells her that she must marry his son El Rambito. No need to explain that Thumbelina's girlfriend, and the frogs are going to arrange marriage leaving her alone on a leaf of water lily. Thumbelina, lonely and discouraged, he meets Jaquimo, a friendly swallow that encourages and explains that nothing is impossible by believing with the heart and girl sets out hoping to find his house. Meanwhile, Cornelius warns parents that will start to search for Thumbelina, despite going to occur during the winter, and the frog El Rambito realizes that the woman who wanted to marry is gone and part also looking for her. In his wanderings, Thumbelina meets Porfirio, a beetle playboy demonstrating for interest for its beauty and for her voice. She takes this opportunity to persuade him to take her to the top so you can see if it's close to home, but the attempt fails and he forces her to attend a show of insects truccandola like a Butterfly. During the show all realize that Thumbelina is not a true butterfly and Porfirio same hunting away because it is not good enough for his friends insects. Meanwhile, El Rambito learns from some small insects, friends of Thumbelina and Jaquimo, that she has been kidnapped by porphyry. Thumbelina, wounded by the beetle, finds self-confidence thanks to Jaquimo, who reassures her for the second time, and promises her that he will find for you the Valley of the fairies and part to ask questions on this site, heedless of the cold of winter. Cornelius discovers what happened to Thumbelina and at the same time to help it reach El Rambito obliges Porfirio trap in Cornelius. Because of winter frost, Cornelius falls in a stream that freezes it ibernandolo. The Prince is discovered by porphyry, which leads him to the frog. Thumbelina, also half frozen by the cold, is saved from Aunt Caroline, a little mouse that offers you hospitality. The little mouse, a lover of gossip and informed on the adventures of Thumbelina, believes that Cornelius is dead and gives the news to the girl, which, after initial despair, is presented to Mr. No_no_yeah, a rich Mole close to the den, which is immediately impressed by the skill of the young in storytelling and his skill in singing and asks aunt Carolina whether it is possible to marry her. Thumbelina discovers that not far from the den of No_no_yeah there is a bird unconscious, wounded, who immediately recognizes as Jaquimo, with a thorn in one wing. Thumbelina, unable to contain himself, he decides to visit him later. Porfirio informs El Rambito, than for Thumbelina, and the frog in anger leave unattended the block of ice where he has been incarcerated Cornelius, who promptly recovered from some little Thumbelina and thawed. Under ground, Carolina wants to convince his young guest who marry Mr No_no_yeah is the wisest thing they could do: he's rich, respected, educated, but Parker is still in love with Cornelius and decides to talk to Jaquimo; is almost willing to accept the proposal of No_no_yeah because he hopes that he will care for her and is now discouraged against the whole world, but Jaquimo, once Thumbelina removes the plug from the wing, again without hearing what she wants to say . The wedding day with No_no_yeah, Thumbelina seems to review the Prince in the ring that he gave her on the day of their meeting. When "Yes" Thumbelina thinks better of it, and at that moment the ceiling comes El Rambito who tries to kidnap her again. Cornelius, who has recovered from freezing while Thumbelina escapes from the ceremony, tackles in a duel El Rambito and eventually both fall into an abyss. Thumbelina, reached the surface, is happy at the sight of the Sun after months of darkness into the Lair of aunt Carolina and finds himself his friend Jaquimo, who tells her that they have found the Valley of the fairies, and leads her into what for Thumbelina is nothing but a field of erbac CE. Swift invites her friend singing and manages to persuade her despite the hesitancy. By magic, Thumbelina's voice begins to break the ice on the branches, but she does not realize it and has become disillusioned and resigned to losing his love, when all of a sudden she stops singing and hear the voice of Cornelius devote the same melody of their first meeting. The Prince, who was saved from the fall, the runs and asks her to marry him. When Thumbelina accepts, they begin to sprout flowers around them and she sprouts a pair of wings. The story ends with the marriage of Thumbelina and Cornelius, who start together on Bumblebee. Production Company Don Bluth Entertainment Category:Browse